fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle Singleton (OMD)
Annabelle Singleton is a main character in the Texas portion of One More Day. She is also one of two protagonists of the fourth volume of One More Day. History Volume 1: Stockholm Syndrome Nothing about Annabelle's past besides she at one point entered The Watering Hole only to become a slave to the gang running the town. Eventually she befriended a few people, Decker, Jake, Carl and Helen. When Mathew Mckenna first arrived at The Watering Hole it's only then they start to form a plan to escape. However after Helen is killed when she goes against the plan and tries to summon Tuco the group are forced to change their plan. So the group starts a fire in the town house as the gang goes about a meeting. Unfortunately a few gang members survived and Annabelle along with the others that started the fire were rounded up. They were only saved by an unnamed vigilante who was summoned earlier with a smoke signal. Volume 2: The Primeval Lands Two years later Annabelle helps run The Watering Hole alongside her friends, however one day a family enters the town and claims they're trying to get to The Compound, a safe haven where no gang members can harm anyone inside. After hearing this Annabelle, Mathew and Jake leave the community while Carl and Decker stay behind. However during their journey to The Compound they find out that the Parker family only went through The Watering Hole to slow down their pursuers, The Riders. This destroys any trust Annabelle had with the Parkers and becomes very hostile towards them for possibly getting Decker and Carl killed. However The Riders to eventually catch up to them and a firefight breaks out after Mathew and the others get trapped in a cave resulting in the death of Jack, who's the brother of Eddie the leader of the convoy which causes Eddie to snap. Volume 3: Broken Dreams When the group eventually gets to The Compound they find out their supposed safe haven is nothing more than a gang paradise where no gangs can harm each other while inside the walls of the Compound. However they manage to make a deal with the leader of The Compound, Jackson McCruddock. Jackson then gives the job of builder to most of the group members including Annabelle. While the rest of the group stays in the same wall hut Annabelle is given a separate hut after negotiating with Jackson simply because she doesn't want to be under the same roof as the Parkers. For the next two weeks she only leaves her small home to go to work and to get food. However one day Mathew is forced to make a deal allowing Annabelle to be captured, sold, raped and murdered to one of the gang leaders in The Compound in order to keep the peace as if he didn't accept the deal himself, the Parker family, Jake and Annabelle would all be viciously killed. Annabelle is furious with Mathew until Mathew reveals that he plans for the two of them along with Jake to escape before they can harm her. The three later create a plan where they frame a gang which would start violence and chaos within The Compound allowing them to escape and for The Compound to fall so no other woman had to be sold, raped and murdered to these gang leaders. However after the framing Mathew is taken away by Jackson to help him deliver a package leaving Mathew separated from Annabelle and Jake when the gangs begin to tear down the Compound. Volume 4: Ghosts and Legends Annabelle fights alongside Olivia Parker and Eddie Parker as The Compound begins to fall into chaos. Annabelle insists that the group stay put until Mathew returns but none of them seem to really care if he returns. Dominic Parker, Eddie's father, then goes into the truck that the group planned to escape only for the truck to explode after an explosive device was thrown inside of it killing him. Later that night Annabelle awakens in a campsite a few miles from The Compound with the legendary vigilante Tuco along with the fact she can't remember anything involving the collapse of The Compound after the truck exploded. Tuco explains that he had rescued her from The Compound and the next day attempts to leave her but stops when Annabelle tells him that she fought and defeated The Riders. Tuco decides then to team up with Annabelle in order to kill The Riders off. After a few days of planning Tuco and Annabelle find a weapon stockpile where Annabelle is reunited with Mathew who had escaped The Compound after a man named Michael Amos, pretending to be Tuco, rescued him. The four of them then decide to first take down one of the gangs that survived the collapse of The Compound which is lead by a man nicknamed Butcher. Afterwords the four of them would travel back to The Watering Hole where they'd recruit members of the community in order to go after The Riders. Relationships Mathew Mckenna At first Annabelle was hostile towards Mathew but overtime the two became friendly towards one another and seem to work together with no problem. However by the time volume two comes around Annabelle and Mathew are very close to the point where they've had sex in between volumes, however the two are not in a romantic relationship. The two seem to get along very well and Mathew seems to be able to calm Annabelle down faster then most people. Decker tba Jake Kelley tba Tommy "Diesel" Hughes tba Eddie Parker tba Ashley Alfson tba Jackson McCruddock tba Dean Abano "Tuco" tba Killed Characters *Numerous members of Diesel's gang *Trigger *Numerous members of The Riders *Numerous members of The Plague *Numerous members of The Forsaken Category:One More Day Characters Category:Pigpen077 Category:One More Day Category:POV Characters